


Harder to Breathe

by fits_in_frames



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-19
Updated: 2004-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy couldn't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> _is there anyone out there_  
>  _'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_  
>  {maroon 5 // harder to breathe}  
> 

Billy couldn't sleep. The nightstand clock read 2:11 AM. He turned his head to the other side and there was Dom. Sleeping on his back. One arm above his head. Mouth hanging open. Snoring softly. He kissed his forehead and threw the covers aside. Dom shifted and mumbled something that resembled "I love you too". Billy smiled as he took off his shirt and threw it on the floor.

Still wearing his boxer shorts, he absently grabbed a towel from the hallway closet. He stepped into the bathroom and kicked his boxers aside without closing the door. No need to. He turned the water on, scratching the back of his head. He pulled aside the curtain and stepped in. The water was just hot enough. He stood under it for a moment, letting it get into every crevice of his body. He stuck his tongue out and caught a drop of water on his tongue. He ran his hands over his torso. The right one landed in the normal place. He grinned.

"Bill?" Dom's voice was heavy with sleep.

Billy's hand tightened as he stiffened at the sound and thought of Dom.

"Bill? Is that you?"

"No, Dominic, somebody broke in and decided to take a shower. Of course it's me."

"You sound so awake, Bill." He yawned.

Billy was leaned up against the tiled wall, moving his hand up and down.

"Bill?"

He heard the curtain pulled back. He didn't bother to open his eyes. He knew what the look on Dom's face was. Shock followed by desire. He peeked just in time to see Dom lick his upper lip.

Thank God Dom slept naked or he probably would've just stepped into the shower fully clothed.

Dom ran a hand over Billy's chest, up to his neck. Billy felt Dom's breath on his cheek. He opened his eyes just in time to see Dom's face come dangerously his. Their lips touched. He felt Dom's hands on his face. He pushed into the kiss. Their teeth touched. He shivered, removed his hand from himself and placed both on Dom's hips. He felt the water ride over his hands onto Dom's legs. He shoved his tongue through Dom's lips, running it over his teeth. Dom opened his mouth and allowed them to touch. He wrapped his leg around Billy's waist. Billy gripped his thigh and kissed him again. He reached around with his other hand and grabbed half of his ass. He felt their erections rub up against each other in perfect rhythm. He released the kiss and licked Dom's face, all the way to his ear. "Blow me," he said breathlessly, then gently bit his earlobe.

"All right, Bills."

Dom was still half-asleep, but you'd never know it if you were Billy bracing himself on the faucet handle and the soap cove as Dom sucked him dry. One hand released its hold on the fixtures and wound itself into Dom's hair. The only sounds he could produce resembled the noise Elijah would make when something physically awful had happened to poor Mr. Frodo. He exploded.

Dom came back up, licking his lips again. "That was good," he whispered in Billy's ear.

"You're telling me." Billy could hardly breathe. The combination of steam and Dominic was making him very horny and when he was horny, he got short of breath. Dom knew this.

"You OK, Billy boy?" he whispered teasingly in his lover's ear, "You're heaving again."

"I heave for you, Dom," Billy gasped.

Dom turned off the water. They stepped out of the shower and kissed the whole way back to bed.

"That's better." Billy was on his back, the way he liked it: Dom-inated. "Now I can breathe."

"Not for long." Dom was now awake and had that mischievous sparkle in his eye.

They flipped positions and Billy was on top. He let him tongue drift all the way down Dom's tight stomach and took him in deep. When he burst, Billy held his breath for a moment. Dom was right.

"Now _that_ was _good_." Dom was grinning like a child at Christmas. "C'mere you."

Billy came back up and was promptly enfolded in Dom's arms. Dom kissed his cheek.

"Now aren't you glad you kissed me before you got up." It wasn't a question.

"Well, now that I think about it, yes, Dom. Yes I am." He nestled his face into Dom's wet chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

That time there was no question about what he'd said.


End file.
